


说了下次等着瞧怎么能不言出必行

by ayaka_ming



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 架空职场
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaka_ming/pseuds/ayaka_ming
Summary: 上文接 香水。某晚被sho自作主张带回家酱酱酿酿的nino，在第二天早上咬牙切齿地表示你下次等着瞧。那么下次怎样了呢……





	说了下次等着瞧怎么能不言出必行

**Author's Note:**

> 虽说是香水后续，当单篇看也不影响。

咬牙切齿说好的“下次等着瞧”却被新的企划周期打断了。等到全课辛辛苦苦筹划的项目终于收获了第一阶段的成功，工作步入正轨之时，已是天气微凉的夏末季节。  
经历了两个多月的忙碌终于放松下来，二宫和也作为企划案主要提出者和负责人，也难得地在酒桌上不带丝毫圆滑敷衍的，痛痛快快地喝了一场。其他几个平时就要好的同事也没好到哪里去，樱井表示自己会送趴在桌子上迷迷糊糊的二宫回家的时候，其他几个人完全没顾上注意有哪里不对。  
只有喝得比较少的松本抬眼看了看他，一副玩味的表情。樱井知道他早都看出了端倪，便也只是冲他笑笑，没丝毫要解释或遮掩的意思。

回家的路上二宫走得歪歪扭扭的。但这并不妨碍他心情大好，一路上毫不避讳地拽着樱井的手，几乎说完了平日在办公室里够跟他说好几天的话，不见平时谨慎冷静的影子，毫不客气的像要把火车跑上天——当然偶尔也笑盈盈地伸手拍拍另一只手里紧抓着不放的樱井的手，夸一夸这个器用的伙伴。  
知道他这些日子的辛苦，也怀着同样的欣慰心情喝到微醺的樱井翔，就任他牵着晃晃悠悠走了一路，笑着像哄小孩子一样也毫不客气地夸自家恋人。  
后来在初夏的凉风里酒意醒了几分，二宫有点不好意思地fufu笑了起来。  
于是后半段路程变得有些沉默。手倒是没舍得松开，樱井侧过头看二宫，那微长的头发间露出的耳朵红红的让人很想咬一口。

二宫走在前面，拉着樱井加快脚步穿过小区和楼栋的走廊，樱井轻易就能感觉到他高涨的情绪。  
洗过澡出来，刚走进亮着暖黄色床头灯的卧室，原本洗过热水澡后一直懒洋洋地倚在床头的二宫就关上游戏机放在一边。二宫坐正了身体抬头看他，眼中却含着丝毫不加掩饰的笑意，颇有点心照不宣的意味。樱井翔决定忘记还要吹头发的事情，由着对方的眼神在自己裸露的上半身逡巡，带着些挑衅意味盯着他的眼睛，走到他身边。  
二宫的一句“sho桑”不知是因为酒精的作用还是罕见的撒娇，叫得有点口齿不清，见他站到跟前便急着凑上来吻他。  
笑声含含混混地被堵在喉咙间。  
在唇舌急切的纠缠中，酒精的作用裹挟着情欲翻涌而上，二宫一着急，按住他肩膀的手就使了些蛮力。怕跟喝醉的人拼力气伤着了对方，樱井翔努力去看对方的表情却对上了明显不甚清醒的眸子，想想上次二宫咬牙切齿撂下狠话的样子，便释然地卸了力。  
二宫的嘴唇开始蠢蠢欲动地触碰他的脖颈，肩窝，锁骨，不断往下的吻时而小心翼翼时而又富有挑逗性，让樱井感觉有些痒，抑或是隐隐的躁动也不得知。樱井在喉间轻笑，带动了胸腔的震动，让伏在他胸前忙活的二宫不解地抬头看他，疑惑地歪了歪头。樱井翔心头一颤，还没来得及在脑海里举旗高呼“かわいい！”，对方已经露出一副懒得思考的样子，爬上来吻他。  
于是突然就很想逗逗他。樱井躲开追上来的嘴唇，侧头贴上耳畔，故意让自知杀伤力不小的低音炮，混杂着因情欲而滚烫的气息喷进对方的耳廓：“可惜啊，还想看上次那样的nino……”  
故意让大拇指停在二宫下唇，稍稍用力下压，已经熟悉了触感的嘴唇在自己的动作下被迫轻启，变得炙热的吐息若即若离地蹭过手指。带着危险意味的眼神闪了闪，低哑的声音说着毫不隐晦的话语。  
“……想看nino被我操到哭出来的样子。”  
满含着雄性占有欲望的眼神让二宫感觉浑身发热。二宫短短地僵了一瞬间，凑到他耳边压低声音说sho桑你知不知道你这样的眼神总会让我特别想……  
后半句堙没在再次碰触的唇瓣间。终于分开的时候樱井翔喘着气满不在乎地笑着，说可以啊，那让我下不去床吧……只要你做得到。  
樱井翔想起以前很少见到的二宫恼火的样子。像一只慵懒优雅的猫突然忍无可忍地炸毛，说“可爱”似乎是有些不符合年龄，放在他身上却一点都不违和。不断发现的恋人深藏的样子，总让樱井翔像发现珍宝一样欣喜。  
但是此时二宫却并未如他想象的那样露出恼羞成怒的一面。听着他的挑衅，二宫只是轻轻挑起了嘴角。樱井看到那眼中燃烧着什么让他感到陌生的东西。  
因着这种压迫感不知不觉间收敛了笑意。但却并不抗拒。他觉得自己快要溺死在那对茶色的瞳孔中，但还是如追逐灯火的飞蛾一样不愿意挪开视线。  
内心有什么叫嚣着毁灭的冲动涌起。他发现自己已经开始了期待——期待这样的二宫会给自己带来些什么，无论是几乎超乎承受能力的痛苦，还是灭顶的快意，他都想要一一承接。  
二宫看到身下的猎物眼神中传达着同性不甘服输的气势，再次吻上去的嘴唇的动作就少了先前的温柔和试探。他反复吮吸着樱井丰满的唇瓣，舌尖带着赤裸裸的暗示挑起战意又佯装撤退，最后牙齿也不客气地咬痛了他的下唇。同时手上也不给樱井任何准备的时间，狠狠地上下滑动几下又用指尖刮过敏感的头部，难耐的胀痛让樱井翔忍不住发出一声闷哼。樱井恍惚间想着以前从没发现自己还有这样的属性，二宫带来的痛感只是让他更加兴奋。这样有攻击性的二宫也让他着迷。  
床第间的挑衅就是这么容易激起那显得有些幼稚的胜负欲。樱井很快在二宫侵略性的吻和富有技巧的套弄中闷哼着缴了械，不出意料地听到对方得意地笑出声，便不甘心地偏过头说年纪大了没办法随你折腾吧。  
扩张的时候樱井翔艰难地试图转移着注意力，却总是不小心被在手中套弄过的对方的欲望闯入脑海。因为陌生的痛感皱起眉头的时候想想对方的尺寸，樱井翔有些绝望地觉得，自己那句让他下不去床说不定真的会一语成谶。  
果然头部刚挤进去就让他战栗了起来。二宫笑着问他要不要停，他咬着牙不吭声，压低腰把更深处往对方那里送。二宫便也忍着被紧致挤压的痛苦，小幅度地晃着腰，揉着臀瓣让他放松一点。  
然后在樱井某一次深呼吸着放送肌肉的时候，狠狠地一插到底，硬是逼出了对方一声呻吟。  
樱井人生中第一次经历如此的狼狈。他觉得自己几乎是在濒死一般地激烈喘息着，几次晃过神来才发现自己正以让人羞耻不已的声音胡乱叫着对方的名字。生理性的泪水也在前列腺被一次次出其不意地攻击的时候溢出眼角。他硬撑着不去喊慢一点或者停下来的句子，把不器用的话语变成一声声哼鸣，却胡思乱想着这样极度的快感再累积一点就一定会达到足够让人死去的程度。  
激烈的性事中二宫以前所未有的强势主导着他换了几次体位，坏心眼地故意无视他的不情愿从背后进入他。然后便进到了前所未有的深度，恶趣味地在内壁研磨一般小幅顶动。看不见以他几乎要无法承受的快感来折磨他的人，樱井觉得自己像一叶失了方向的小舟，也许下一秒就能被更剧烈的一波风浪吞噬。kazu……混沌的大脑只知道反反复复咀嚼这两个音节，就像无助地沉浮在黑暗大海中的人，在挣扎中嗫嚅着最后希望记住的名字。  
轻念着的名字中掺杂上了一些几乎无法察觉的哽咽。但像是感受到了他的脆弱似的，二宫凑过来吻他，轻轻叫着sho酱，停下抽送的动作，用手帮住他翻过身来。  
他终于看到了给予让自己疯狂的热度的这个人了。下身的坚挺让他那么地失控，脸上的表情却因动情显得格外脆弱，看样子似乎不比他好到哪去。  
于是他捧起这个人的脸吻他，舌尖轻柔地扫过，像是安慰。稍稍分开距离，二宫急促地喘着气看着他，茶色的瞳孔映着闪烁不清的情绪。然后就感觉到身体再次被贯穿。他不知道自己被进入的表情是怎样的，才能勾起二宫那么剧烈的反应；但他想，二宫微微眯起眼睛破开阻隔推进、又随即被直白地吸吮挽留，露出的那种痛苦又欢愉的表情，他可能永远都无法忘记。  
樱井轻轻抚摸着二宫的脸颊，深深望了一眼那双被情欲浸透，不复平日的冷静清明的茶瞳。然后闭上眼睛，不再掩饰喉中的声音。  
夹杂在喘息中的呻吟一声高过一声，让二宫的攻势也失了章法。再也顾不上什么技巧，却似乎更能让樱井失控。两个人仿佛不知疲倦一般地互相交付和索取，笨拙地跌跌撞撞地，跟随最原始的欲望和爱人紧扣着手指攀登着最后的高峰。  
然后终于紧紧相拥着共同迎来了无法抑止的爆发和痉挛。

房间重新安静了下来。樱井捉住那只在大腿根作乱的手，听到对方fufu地笑出声：“ごちそうさま。”


End file.
